Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones
by full100novelas
Summary: Algo hace que Sharpay cambie súbitamente de opinión respecto a lo que antes creía. Y un sentimiento nuevo nace entre ella y Ryan. Pero Troy también ocupa un lugar en su mente. ¿Realmente conocemos a Sharpay Evans?
1. Voy a ser muy clara

Sharpay Evans: Confesiones y secretos.

"Voy a ser muy clara"

Por culpa de esa cerebrito (Gabriella Montez) y los linces, yo, me siento muy sola.

Es el solo hecho de pensar que casi perdí a mi hermano y que no pude conseguir, al menos, conquistar a Troy Bolton. Estoy sospechando que tienen algo contra mí. No es solo eso, si no que ahora todos creen que Gabriella y Troy son los favoritos de la Sra. Darbus.

Sé que Gabriella finge por que ella en realidad quería ganarse MÍ, quiero decir, el premio súper estrella que le di a Ryan y por eso demostró alegría (lo que en realidad, sospecho, que fue de asombro), se que ella lo quería o más bien creo.

Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Ryan de esto, se que ahora (y para mi desgracia) los linces son sus amigos, pero, de verdad YO QUIERO que mi hermano se aleje de ellos. No sería nada agradable que mi propio hermano se burle de mí a mis espaldas (o de frente), o que ya no quisiera cantar, actuar o bailar conmigo. Por esas razones y otras, voy a ser muy clara cuando hable con Ryan.

ATTE

S.E

--------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado! este es mi primer fic por aca jeje dejen reviews para saber que les pareció :D **


	2. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones.

"Qué se supone que deba hacer?"

Definitivamente aquí pasa algo raro. Ayer hablé con Ryan, lo noté algo nervioso, pero igual no me dijo nada que no supiera.

(En el día de ayer...)

Esperé a que él me despertara como siempre pero, no apareció. Me levanté a buscarlo (primero a su habitación) que estaba la cama tendida y la luz entrando por la ventana, pero Ryan, no estaba allí.

Decidí ir a buscarlo a la cocina, tal vez estaría bebiendo agua.

Al llegar a la cocina, asomé mi cabeza y pregunté:

-Ryan?- no, definitivamente Ryan no estaba allí, solo mis padres se volvieron sonrientes hacia mí.

-Princesa!- exclamó mi padre al verme y se acerco con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme.

A veces pienso que es el único que se da cuenta que realmente soy una reina.

-Cómo amaneciste hoy?- me preguntó mientras volvía a la mesa, frente a mi madre.

-excelente, papi- le respondí dedicándole una de las sonrisas más radiantes. -¿saben dónde está Ryan? –pregunté con una gran esperanza de que dijeran que no se encontraba en el campo de béisbol con los Linces.

-si, querida- me respondió esta vez mi madre, con aquel tono pacifico que a veces me saca de mis casillas –está en el campo de béisbol con aquellos chicos de la escuela.

Bien no¡perfecto¿Qué se podía esperar de mi incomprensible hermano?

Tardé bastante en cambiarme, odio repetir la ropa, pero creo que fue para darle tiempo a Ryan. Tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que esos Linces no valen tanto como YO.

Antes de irme para el campo de béisbol, tomé las llaves de mi hermoso carro de golf y salí para allá.

Debo decir que después de todo lo que pasó, intentaba (y todavía intento) disfrutar lo que queda del verano.

Al fin, llegué. Estaban terminando un partido, esta vez, Troy jugaba con ellos. Cuando lo vi me alegré de haber ido. Se veía fantástico con aquella ropa de jugador de béisbol y más con aquellos movimientos suaves pero a la vez fuertes, que anteriormente me capturaron jugando al golf.

Decidí acercarme a Ryan y detener el juego, después de todo la situación lo requería.

Todos gritaron desilusionados mientras crucé el campo corriendo hacia Ryan.

-hey, Ryan!- gritó Chad Danforth, que no se imaginan el rencor que le tengo. –saca a tu hermana de aquí!

-Ryan, tenemos que hablar – le dije cuando ya estaba frente a él. –de verdad es importante – le dije mientras eché hacia atrás mi reluciente cabello que brilló a todo volumen frente a los rayos del sol.

-ahora? – me preguntó como si algo no fuese tan obvio. ¿Qué sería más importante que hablar conmigo? A veces pienso que mi hermano, no entiende las grandes razones. –Sharp, estoy jugando béisbol…-me miró por un segundo –Ahora- dijo con seriedad que solo utilizó esa vez que realmente me abandonó.

-Ryan, dije AHORA, solo tomará un par de minutos- le dije mientras pestañeaba y le ponía mi mejor cara de tristeza, imposible no ceder.

-de acuerdo- dijo finalmente. Es genial que al fin me haga caso de nuevo –le avisaré a Chad, tú sólo espérame en los vestidores…yo ya voy.

Le sonreí y fui corriendo hasta los vestidores, no sin antes tirarle un beso a Troy quien me sonrió.

No todo salía mal después de todo.

Al rato llegó Ryan, que dejó su bate de béisbol en una esquina y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bien, quiero saber que es eso TAN importante como para interrumpir el juego- me acerqué a él para inclinarle la gorra un poco para el costado pero noté que se puso muy tenso.

-Es sobre los Linces y principalmente sobre esa Gabriella Montez- le dije alejándome un poco para que sepa que no me agrada el tan solo decir su nombre.

De ahí en más, le conté lo que pensaba y creía de todos ellos que dos veces me habían robado lo que quería y me proponía hacer.

-Es una locura, Sharp- sonrió –de en serio crees que…? – le asentí rápidamente y luego entrecerré mis ojos en forma de sospecha y le interrumpí diciendo:

-no es raro que siempre ellos nos roben lo que quie…queremos?

-Gaby no es así y mucho menos los Linces…- Gaby? Desde cuando utilizaba apodos cariñosos para Gabriella.

-No me interesa, Ryan…yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados- me levanté impulsivamente y salí de los vestidores.

(Fin)

Esto no es increíble! Mi hermano discutiendome sobre esa Gabriella y los Linces, creí que por lo menos entendería mi situación. Pero me equivoqué.

Debo hacer algo más para que él vuelva a creer en mí, pero…¿Qué es lo que debo hacer¿o que se supone que deba hacer?

-----------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Espero q les haya gustado el segundo cap :D dentro de un días voy a poner otro fic (no se preocupen q este se queda) que se llama: "Secretos de la Escuela Secundaria East" les comento que va ser contada por una persona fuera del círculo de Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Etc. Pero que aún así sabe todo sobre ellos. bueno gracias x los reviews de el cap anterior ;) byee! **


	3. Tengo un Plan

"Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones"

"_Tengo un plan"_

_Después de mi conversación con Ryan, decidí recapacitar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, y sin perder detalles (algo que debo decir no fue sencillo)._

_Ya de madrugada, se me ocurrió el más brillante plan._

_Encendí la luz y bajé las escaleras con suma cautela hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina que mi padre tenía en casa. _

_Cuando estuve allí, me senté en su silla, tomé un papel en blanco y algo para escribir. El mejor plan que tuve hasta el momento ya no solo estaba en mi mente si no, también, en un papel. _

_Iba más o menos cuatro renglones, Ryan apareció en la puerta. _

_-Ryan! –Exclamé asustada y sorprendida a la vez ¿cómo supo que estaría allí¿Acaso me había seguido sin que me de cuenta? -¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? –pregunté doblando el papel y sujetándolo con fuerza en mi mano._

_-¿Sabes qué? –Ryan me miraba extrañado y con sospecha –lo mismo debo preguntarte…-se acercó más y se colocó delante del escritorio. _

_Me levanté y fui hacia el. _

_Realmente no sabía que contestarle así que le respondí lo primero que se vino a mi mente. _

_-Yo…yo pregunté antes! –para ocultar que estaba algo asustada elevé la voz. Después de todo, es mi hermano mellizo y estoy segura de que sospechaba algo de lo que yo hacía allí. _

_Y de pronto, sentí su mano sobre mi boca._

_No sé por que pero aquello me calmó bastante, aunque creo que se debe a que es mi hermano y…espero que sea solo eso. _

_-Shh… ¿Quieres que papá y mamá se despierten y nos castiguen por estar despiertos a estas horas? –Finalmente me soltó, yo no contesté nada. Podía sentir su mano sobre mis labios y él tan cerca de mí…. ¡¿pero que sucede conmigo?! Jamás me permitiré ese pensamiento otra vez. _

_-Sharp.-Chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis ojos.-Sigues aquí? –Lo miré y le sonreí cómo siempre dándole a entender que claramente estaba allí – ¿Qué es ese papel?- estiró su brazo para tomarlo pero yo me alejé y le dediqué una mirada desafiante. _

_-que ni se te ocurra, Ryan ¿entendiste? _

_-Como quieras…-se encogió de hombros y, para mi alivio, volvió hacia la puerta –Por cierto…hace frío, la próxima vez ponte la bata- le dedicó una rápida mirada a mi camisón rosado por arriba de las rodillas. _

_¿Frío, en verano¿Bata¿Pero que le molestaba de mi camisón?, igual eso ahora no me interesa, lo hablaré con él cuando pueda. _

_Ahora lo importante es que tengo un plan, y estoy muy segura de que éste no fallará. _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3 tuvo un poco mas de Rypay. el próximo es mas Troypay :D Bueno cambiando de tema dentro de poco voy a poner otro fic, "Secretos de la escuela secundaria East" **

**Dejen reviews ;) **

**Bye**


	4. Hora de empezar

"Hora de empezar"

_El día de hoy comencé la primera fase de mi plan. Mi primer dispar fue para…Troy. Claro, en sentido figurado. _

(Hoy en la mañana…)

_Entré en esa cocina llena de…estudiantes con trabajo de verano que, por desgracia, mis padres les proporcionaron, y busqué a Troy_.

_Cuál no fue mi sorpresa que lo encontré platicando con Zeke Baylor y Chad Danforth._

- Troy _– le llamé con la voz más calma y dulce que, gracias a mis años estando en obras escolares, conseguí sonar creíble._

_Troy se volvió hacia mí, en ese momento y solo por un segundo olvidé mi plan_.

- Ahora cruzas, también, por la cocina? – _preguntó ese empleaducho de Danforth._

_Pensé en amenazarlo diciéndole algo como: "quieres que llamé a Fulton y también se cruce por la cocina?" o "Tú eres mi empleado ¿quieres que te despida?" _

_Pero no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, arruinaría mi perfecto plan. _

_Así que me limité a sonreírle con ironía. _

- Sharpay, te preparé un delicioso panecillo ¿quieres probarlo? – _preguntó Zeke._

_¡Dios santo! El día en que me deje en paz va a ser un alivio para mí. _

_Pero ni siquiera quería contestarle. Era con Troy con quién debía hablar. _

- Necesito hablar contigo – _le dije ignorando completamente a Baylor_.

- De acuerdo – _dijo él con una sonrisa. _

_Pienso que somos más cercanos desde que le confesé todo antes del show de talentos, aquel mismo verano. _

- sígueme…- _lo tomé del brazo y fuimos fuera de la cocina._

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? No es por nada pero… tengo trabajo que hacer.

-lo sé. Pero juro que es importante. –_me senté en una reposera._

- está bien…te escucho- _se sentó a mi lado. _

_En ese momento sentí la terrible necesidad de contarle cómo realmente me sentía en ese momento. _

_Pero aún así…vacilé._

_-_ Sharpay, no tengo mucho tiempo. Además quede con…

- lo sé…- _¡dios! Ahora que lo recuerdo, dije aquello con tanto dolor y amargura que me está costando creer que aquella persona era yo._

_En ese momento, no se por que, sentí un nudo en la garganta y no pude reprimir aquel llanto que siguió. _

_Pude ver como Troy me miraba desconcertado y preocupado. Hum…preocupado? Eso significa, para mí, que después de todo le importo. _

- ¿estas bien?- _en ese momento sentí sus brazos. Me había abrazado._

_Pero no se por que razón me alejé de él, o si lo se. _

-¡no! –_sinceramente aquello no debería haber ocurrido, pero me alegra haberlo hecho. _

_Yo ya no comprendía nada. Había perdido el control y ahora no se trataba de mi plan. _

- todo es un desastre… ¡yo soy un desastre!

_Troy me acercó nuevamente hacia el, me acarició la espalda y me tranquilizó unos minutos._

- Tu no eres un desastre…- _me miró a los ojos_ –Tienes talento, eres…muy bonita. ¿Qué más? – _preguntó finalmente con algo de sarcasmo. _

_Pero yo sentí que esas palabras eran vacías. _

- tengo sentimientos – _dije secamente. Me sorprende que alguien como el no se hubiese percatado de aquello._

_Yo podía ser muy bonita, podía tener más talento que cualquiera, pero… ¿alguien alguna vez me había hablado de mis sentimientos? _

_Troy se puso serio instantáneamente y yo lo abracé con fuerza. Debo decir que fue más que agradable sentir que el me devolvió con la misma fuerza aquel abrazo. _

_Mi corazón latía más deprisa y con más fuerza_.

- ¿interrumpo? –_preguntó una voz que me resultó desagradablemente familiar._

_Troy se alejó de mí y se levantó de la reposera. _

- No, Chad –_Troy suspiró con cansancio._

-Vienes a jugar un partido de Baseball? – _me miró burlonamente. Yo ya suponía lo que diría –_ Pero…tú no te cruces por el campo ¿si? –rió.

_Esa vez yo ya estaba completamente segura, iba a responderle, lo despediría. Pero esta vez, Troy, intervino. _

-Chad…-_le dijo en un tono calmo pero de advertencia._

-Descuida, Troy –_le dije en tono agradecido_ –mejor me voy…-_y así me fui pero antes pude oír la conversación de Chad y Troy._

- ¿Qué hacías abrazando a la princesa de hielo?

- eso no te interesa… ¿vamos o no?

_Luego de oír eso sonreí. Si ya no compartía las cosas con su mejor amigo era por que algo pasaba. _

_Yendo a otro tema, el de mi plan, aún tengo la oportunidad de recomenzarlo. Si algo tengo seguro es a quién tengo para el final. Sí, Gabriella Montez será, digamos, la frutilla del postre._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el 4to cap eçya lo tenía escrito pero en una hoja y me daba cansancio pasarlo :P pero bueh...este cap es re Troypay :D pro igual sigue siendo Rypay-Troypay ;) respecto a el otro fic tmb espero que les haya gustado. Pronto voy a empezar otra pero de la serie de WB "The O.C" no sé si alguien al conoce pero está buenisima! bueno me despido . Byee! **


	5. ¿Qué le está sucediendo a Ryan?

"_Qué esta sucediéndole a Ryan?_

_Cada vez que intento olvidar mis problemas, aparece uno nuevo. _

_Creo que voy a empezar a hacer una lista de las cosas que debo hablar, realizar y quién sabe que otras cosas más. _

_Lo extraño, y por suerte, es que en estos días no he visto para nada a Gabriella. Lo cuál me llama la atención y a la vez me alegra. _

_Se qué Ryan está enfadado conmigo, __no tiene razones__, pero lo está. Y estoy segura de que es algo que sucedió ayer. _

…

_Yo, estaba aún muy confundida e insegura. Jamás le había mostrado mis sentimientos a nadie, pero con Troy fue diferente. Todo con Troy, para mí, era nuevo, diferente y agradable._

_No sé si estoy enamorada o es mi primer amigo verdadero en años y yo estoy confundida. Pero esa tarde estuve más que segura, no éramos amigos… si no algo más. _

_Le había mandado un mensaje de texto para que venga a la piscina y él acepto con gusto. _

_Luego de unos 30 minutos llegó._

_Yo dije a Fulton que Troy pasaría la tarde conmigo, así no habría interrupciones para ese día tan perfecto que asomaba._

_- _Gracias por invitarme, Sharpay – _dijo él sonriendo, antes de saltar._

_Cuando salió le sonreí. _

- puedes llamarme Sharp, si quieres… es más – _no encontraba la palabra adecuada. _

- Sencillo? – _Se_ _acercó al borde de la piscina donde estaba yo y me sonrió_ – de acuerdo… Sharp – _me tomó las manos y me jaló hacia la piscina, yo no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a frente_

_Troy me tomó de la cintura y me miraba intensamente a los ojos._

_-_ ¿Y Gabriella? –_ le pregunté, la verdad era que buscaba un tema que lo aleje de mis pensamientos, pero no lo conseguí. _

- Ahora no importa…-_ Acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el mío. Tanto que había esperado ese momento, al fin llegaba. _

- Espero no interrumpirles – _Me volví hacia la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir, estaba dispuesta a gritarle y decirle que lo despediría. Pero mi sorpresa fue al ver a mi hermano, Ryan Evans, cruzado de brazos –_ Troy, Chad no paró de preguntarme donde te habías metido…

- ¿Y que le dijiste? – _Troy no parecía asustado o preocupado, más bien podría decir… ¿molesto? _

- Qué, por supuesto, no lo sabía – _Si quieren saber, Ryan parecía más molesto que Troy. ¡Yo estaba completamente desconcertada!_ – me pidió que te buscara y aquí estoy…iba a buscarte a la cancha de básquet, pero te encontré aquí. En la piscina, con mi hermana…- _comenzó a pasearse por el borde de la piscina._

- Y? – Troy resopló – Tengo permiso, de Sharp y de Fulton – _fue hasta las escaleras mirándolo con desafío._

_Si hubieran visto la cara que puso Ryan al oírlo llamarme "Sharp", el cree que es él único que me llama así. Yo creo que si él me llama así ¿Por qué no Troy? _

- Sharp? – Me miró con desconcierto - ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Desde cuando? ¡YO SÓLO LA PUEDO LLAMAR ASÍ! –_ Esas actitudes me recuerdan a mí, por algo somos hermanos. _

- Ah, si? –_Esa situación se veía bastante divertida, pero tuve que intervenir… más tarde._

- Si. – _Ryan le dio un empujoncito_.

- Si? –_Troy se lo devolvió con más potencia._

- ¡Si! – _y ahí aparecí en escena._

- Chicos, por favor, están haciendo el ridículo – _uno de los dos se tenía que ir, y ese era mi momento de venganza _– Ryan, vete y dile a Chad que no encontraste a Troy ¿de acuerdo? – _Troy se ubicó mi lado._

- Pero… - _Había arruinado el beso que me iba a dar con Troy, me había abandonado para el show de talentos. Tenía que hacerle ver a Ryan como me había sentido yo cuando el prefirió a Gabriella._

- Ryan…no me hagas repetirlo ¿de acuerdo? – _Por primera vez en mi vida, pude oírme insistente pero a la vez calma._

- De acuerdo. Lo haré. – _Me dio algo de pena. La manera en que me miró… Sus ojos parecían haberse humedecido y su tono de voz había sido más bajo de lo normal. _

_Cuando Ryan ya se había ido me volví hacia Troy. _

- Lamento lo que pasó con Ryan yo… - _intenté disculparme y a la vez intenté que disculpe a Ryan._

- Sharp, no te preocupes, solo olvidémoslo –_ Otra vez sentí esa cálida y agradable sensación cuando me abrazó._

…

_Si, este es mi nuevo problema…y solo es una simple pregunta ¿Qué esta pasando con Ryan? ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Qué le esta sucediendo a Ryan?_


	6. ¿Quién soy?

* * *

"¿Quién soy?" 

_Jamás en mi vida estuve tan insegura cómo lo estoy ahora. _

_Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan afectada por lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. _

_Jamás en mi vida tuve que preguntarme esto: "¿Quién soy?" _

_Es difícil saber cómo me siento si nunca alguien se acerco a preguntarme. _

_No es sólo ese otro de mis grandes problemas… Ryan sigue estando cada vez más extraño y me preocupa mucho, después de todo, es mi hermano. _

…

_- _Ry…_ - Le dije en la mañana del día siguiente - _¿Vamos de compras?

_Ryan me miró con el ceño fruncido. _

_- _¿Por qué no le preguntas a Troy Bolton_? – Miró el suelo – _le encantará

_- _Pero, Ry..._ – Mi hermano tiene se parece más a mí de lo que creí. Ahora estaba siendo terco y __no es que yo lo sea__ – _Siempre vamos de compras en viernes_ – le dediqué mi sonrisa más radiante. _

_Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí con aire decidido. _

_- _No._ – me contestó con algo de firmeza en su voz. Pero algo me dijo en el tono de su voz que dudó por un segundo. – Mira_, Sharpay. No me enojaré si vas con Troy, al contrario. No me importa.

_- _Pero yo nunca dije que_… - intenté protestar pero fué inútil. _

_- _repito. No me importa_. – Pasó por al lado mío con aires de indiferencia y frialdad. _

_Yo no podía entenderlo. ¿Otra vez¿Por qué¿Qué había hecho yo para que se enojase así? _

_De todas formas, había llamado a Troy. Pero lamentablemente el no podía por que había quedado en ver unas películas con Gabriella. _

_Así que me encerré en mi cuarto, no sabía que hacer. _

_De pronto, cuando estaba mirando unas fotos del álbum familiar, tocaron la puerta. _

- ¡Estoydurmiendo!_ – grité para alejar a cualquier empleado pesado que quisiera preguntar alguna pavada y me tapé la cara con la almohada, no quería que __nadie__ me molestara._

_- _Es mentira, si estuvieses durmiendo no me responderías, Sharp_ – en ese momento me incorporé rápidamente. _

_- _¿Ryan?_ – Pregunté sin poder evitar la emoción que surgía en mi voz._

_- _Si, Sharp_ – Parecía más calmo que hacía unas horas - _¿Puedo pasar?

_Me levanté y fui a abrirle la puerta prácticamente corriendo. _

_- ¿_Quéquieres_? – Le pregunté fingiendo enfado._

_No estaba enfadada, estaba dolida, ofendida y sobre todo decepcionada. Siempre me importo la aprobación de mi hermano, aunque nadie nunca lo haya sabido. _

_- _Yo_… - se miró las manos – _Quería hablarte de lo que pasó hace un par de horas…

_- ¿_Ah, si? Yo quería hablarte de cómo me hiciste pasar el ridículo ayer en la piscina…_- Si Ryan quería disculparse, tendría que luchar mucho para ganarse mi perdón. _

_- _Hablaremosdespuésdeeso_…- Entró en mi habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al tocador._

_- _Bien_. – Me senté en el borde de mi cama y lo miré con impaciencia. No entiendo por que siempre tarda tanto en responder – _Habla

_- Quería _pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó_. – Se quitó la gorra – _Yo…Yo de verdad quería ir contigo, Sharp. Pero…

_- _¿Pero qué, Ryan?_ – hice una pausa esperando a que responda pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta decidí continuar hablando - _¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar manipular mi vida? Eres mi hermano y eso no te da derecho a lo que estás haciendo.

_Ryan me miró confundido. _

_- _Lolamento sien algún momento te molesté o hice algo que te molestara_ – Hizo una pausa mirándome a los ojos – _Pero creo que estás equivocada en algo… Tú siempre me manipulaste a tu antojo. Por años, hasta hace poco, me vieron como "extraño" por estar siempre contigo.

_No podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Nunca supe que era tan manipuladora con mi hermano y cuánto daño podría causarle mis peticiones. _

_- Ry, yo… - Suspiré – de verdad lo lamento – Já! Intentando que él se disculpe conmigo me terminé disculpando yo. _

_- _NoimportaSharp_. No soy _rencoroso_ – Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la puerta – Si necesitas algo, ya sabes, estoy en mi cuarto – Caminó por el pasillo. _

_- _Espera, Ry_ – Ryan se volvió lentamente - _¿no vas a jugar con los linces?

_Ryan negó con la cabeza. _

_- _No. Fui hoy pero no pude concentrarme. Recibí un golpe en el pie y una queja de Chad_ – Sonrió. _

_- _Ah_. – no entendía por que ya no podía hablarle normalmente. Y algo me hizo pensar que lo que le había pasado tenía que ver conmigo. _

_- _Recuerda, si necesitas algo…me buscas_ – me sonrió y se fue a su habitación._

…

_¡Esto es más que terrible! No tengo idea de que me está pasando y no se que le pasa a mi hermano. Es una penosa situación… Por que ahora, realmente, siento que no soy yo. _

_

* * *

Es_**pero que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice rápido jeje pro me gusto jaja me mato el golpe en el pie a Ryan XD y la queja de Chad :P Bueno nada más. Cuidense. Byee! **


	7. Tarde o Temprano

"Tarde o Temprano" 

_¡Estoy sencillamente harta! Harta de todo. Especialmente de mi vida. Pero estoy harta de que Gabriella Montez siempre __se quede con lo que ES MÍO_

_Maldita la hora en que se cruzó en mi camino ese día. ¡Maldita la hora que llegó a Alburquerque! _

_Iba camino a la cancha de golf (había quedado con Troy), cuando de repente alguien se cruzó frente a mí, y créanme que debí atropellarla. _

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! _– me tomó por sorpresa, aunque igual no lamente haberla insultado. _

_Gabriella miró hacia otro lado y luego se volvió hacia mí desafiante. Já! ¿Qué es lo que se proponía "esa"?_

- Aléjate de Troy – _Hasta se atrevía de hablarme de manera altanera y amenazadora. _

- ¿De que hablas? – _Debía ponerle los puntos a esa chica. ¿Quién se cree que es para amenazarme en mi propio territorio? _

- No te hagas la inocente, Sharpay. Sólo aléjate de él y punto – _se cruzó de brazos. _

- Escúchame, querida. Por que tu lo digas yo no dejaré de hacer lo que yo quiera ¿entendiste? – _salí de mi precioso carro de golf rosa, me quité los anteojos y la miré desafiándola a decir lo contrario, si es que tenía las agallas._

- Creo que después de todo no aprendiste tu lección…-_ ¡Maldición! Odio que hable de eso…_

Déjame en paz…- _volví a subir a mi carro. _

No me quieres creer, pero…un día realmente estarás sola – _Me miró seriamente pero pudo ver cómo disfrutaba ese momento. _

_Iba a arrancar el carro, pero la miré y le contesté: _

- En eso te equivocas. 

- ¿segura? – _espero que con eso se den cuenta la clase de persona que esa Gabriella –_ Tu hermano te abandonó, Troy no te quiso ni para cantar y para darbus ya no eres "la favorita" o "sobresaliente". 

_No pude evitarlo. Era demasiado sufrimiento soportar eso…especialmente cuando supe que decía la verdad. _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y puse en marcha el carro, dejando a Gabriella atrás._

_Llegué al campo de golf y allí estaba Troy, saludándome con la mano y sonriéndome._

Al fin. Creí que no vendrías…- _Me tomó la mano -_ ¿Lista para tus prácticas? 

_Negué con la cabeza. _

- ¿Qué pasa, Sharp? Cuéntame…- _me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos. _

- Vengo a cancelar la práctica –_ Me liberé, caminé unos pasos hasta mi carro y lo encendí. _

_Troy se acercó corriendo justo antes de que ponga en marcha el coche. _

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _Se colocó frente al coche para que no pudiese irme, algo que debo admitir fue listo. _

No importa. Quítate de ahí, por favor…- _Troy no se hizo a un lado. _

- ¡Eh, Troy! – _Llamó alguien._

_Me volví hacia esa persona. Pero eran tres personas: Taylor, Gabriella y Chad. _

Hay partido de baseball… ¿vienes? – _Gritó Chad. _

_Troy me miró y luego miró a los demás. _

- Si. Los alcanzó en un rato…- _Cuando los tres se alejaron, miré a Troy. _

Vete, quiero estar sola –_ Cómo siempre. _

- No pienso dejarte hasta que no me digas que te sucede y saber que puedo hacer algo por ti –_ me respondió dando la vuelta y sentándose del lado del acompañante. _

No vale la pena, igualmente, no se por que te interesa tanto. Después de todo no quisiste cantar conmigo en el Show de talentos – _le reproché._

_Troy me tomó ambas manos y me miró profundamente a los ojos. _

- Si no lo recuerdas; me engañaron todos, inclusive tu hermano. Y terminé cantando con Gabriella – _sonrió de manera tímida. _

_Reí. Pero no de alegría ni de tristeza. Si no de amargura. _

Lo se perfectamente –_ Troy se inclinó hacia mi tranquilamente._

- Quiero besarte…-_ Me susurró. _

_Yo me quedé helada. Tantos años que me había dicho "tarde o temprano, va a besarme", estaba sucediendo en ese instante. _

_Troy no esperaba que yo dijera nada, se inclinó más hacia mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos y finalmente me besó. _

_Aquel besó se sintió cómo volar, fue como miles de fuegos artificiales en el cielo infinito._

_Por lo menos algo bueno me sucedió ese día, luego de las terribles cosas que Gabriella me había dicho. Pero cómo siempre dicen: "El que ríe último, ríe mejor." _**Bueno...Cap super Troypay XD espero q les guste ;P mata la última fraseee jaja maldita Gabriella ¬¬ :P bueno como dije en el otro fic q hoy posteaba, hoy postee nada masss-- suerte a todossss byeeee"**


	8. Nunca más

"Nunca más"

_Todo buen momento tiene sus malos ratos, y eso sucedió justamente cuando volví a casa luego de una tarde maravillosa con Troy. _

¿Ya te quieres ir, princesa? – _me dijo Troy sonriéndome. _

- No quiero…-_ Me abrazó –_ pero debo. Mis padres me matarán.

- No si saben que pasaste la tarde mirando el atardecer conmigo…

- con más razón. Está anocheciendo – _finalmente me soltó._

- De acuerdo. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?

- Claro.

_No pude evitar sonreírle, era tan agradable estar con el, pasar las tardes con el y todo lo que tenga que ver con el. _

_Me besó en la mejilla y se alejó saludándome con la mano. _

_Fui hasta mi carro de golf que estaba colocado un par de metros lejos del lago. _

_Por suerte, cuando llegué a mi casa, nadie había notado lo mucho que me había ausentado. O eso creí._

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ryan? –_No se por qué me enfadé tanto, pero sospecho que fue el hecho de que Ryan se metiera a mi habitación sin decirlo. _

- Yo te contestaré cuando me digas que es esto – _Levantó su brazo derecho y tenía un papel en su mano. _

_Lo tomé y lo leí cuidadosamente. Se trataba de mi magnífico plan. _

¿De do-dónde lo sacaste? –_ Le pregunté totalmente sorprendida. _

_¿Cómo se atrevió a husmear en mi habitación?_

- ¿Me vas a contestar o no? –_ Tiró el papel en el suelo - _¡Maldición, Sharpay! Creí que por fin habías cambiado. Me equivoqué…-_ Pasó por al lado mío para irse, pero yo impulsivamente lo tomé del brazo._

- Aguarda. Sí cambié. ¿No lo ves? –_ Odio sonar tan desesperante. _

- No.

_Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo en mi corazón. El único que no notaba mis cambios era mi hermano. _

- "Destruir a la estúpida de Gabriella y enseñarle una buena lección." "Fingir ser mejor persona, etc." ¿Por qué te pido una explicación? Ya lo escribiste todo, como una niña malvada –_Cada palabra que decía era peor para mí -_ ¿Así quieres que crea que eres mejor persona? ¿O es que acaso lo fingiste?

- Al principio fingí…Pero Troy me ayudó a liberarme, me escuchó y… -_ Ryan se portaba horrible conmigo en ese momento. Resopló y giró los ojos._

Troy, Troy, Troy. ¿No hay alguna conversación que él no esté metido? Suéltame, me estas clavando las uñas…- _Y con un movimiento brusco se soltó de mi brazo._

_Ya no lo soportaba más. _

_Le di un empujón y lo saqué de mi habitación. _

- Sharpay, abre la puerta ahora mismo - _uso su tono más calmo, claro, como mi madre._

¿Qué no querías irte? ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te odio, Ryan, Te odio!- _Haciendo énfasis a mis palabras lancé un almohadón contra la puerta y otros objetos pesados. _

_No me gusta pelearme con Ryan, lo quiero demasiado, pero hay veces que quisiera matarlo. Ese era uno de esos momentos._

sólo abre la puerta y hablemos tranquilamente. –_ me tapé la cara con la almohada, oírlo me hacía daño._

_Lloraba bajo la almohada, no quería que Ryan me oyera. _

_Sus intentos por entrar eran vanos, yo había cerrado la puerta con llave. _

_Podía oír lo que sucedía afuera. _

- "¿Qué estás haciendo apoyado en la puerta de tu hermana, Ryan?"- esa era la voz de mi padre.

- "¿que qué hago? Espero a que me abra…"

- "¿Pelearon?"

- "Si."

- "Entonces no esperes que te abra la puerta ahora. Ya la conoces. Habla con ella mañana ¿si?"

- "Tienes razón. Gracias, Papá"

_Y se oyeron sus pasos alejándose. _

Princesita, abre la puerta. Soy tu padre – _Me levanté de la cama, con algo de mala gana, me sequé las lágrimas frente al espejo y finalmente fui a abrirle la puerta. _

¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es hora de cenar? – _Pregunté evitando el tema de mi pelea con Ryan. _

- Aún faltan treinta minutos para cenar…-_ Entró en mi habitación –_Pero vine por que escuché un par de gritos y quise saber que sucedía ¿Me lo puedes decir?

- Ryan es un idiota. Está celoso de Troy ¿Y él puede pasar tiempo con Gabriella? No me parece justo, papi –_ Me senté en su regazo. _

Ryan no es idiota, solo te protege de una dura caída a la realidad –_ me explicó sonriendo comprensivamente –_ Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con él…-_ Me guiñó un ojo y me dio una palmada en al pierna –_ ve a ponerle los puntos. Tu eres fuerte, hija. Te conozco más que cualquiera y se cómo te sientes –_ Adoro a mi padre. Además de Troy, él me conoce más que yo misma. _

Gracias, papi –_Le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí a la habitación de Ryan._

_Cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada, pero parecía que hablaba con alguien por teléfono y la curiosidad comenzó a quemarme. _

_Cuidadosamente, me pegué a su puerta para oír mejor._

-"Tiene un plan. No debo permitir que lo continúe…"

_Eso me bastó. Seguramente estaría hablando con su amiguita "Gaby"._

_Y amargamente volví a mi habitación. _

_Mi padre ya andaba por el pasillo._

- ¿Ya le hablaste?

_Mi respuesta fue un tremendo portazo. La verdad creo que con eso ya le había contestado. _

_Ryan me había traicionado otra vez. Y NUNCA MÁS se lo voy a perdonar. _

_Estoy destrozada. No lo entiendo. Todo iba genial…Y el señorcito tenía que arruinarlo todo. Creo que no reí de última. _

_Si gabriella sabía lo de mi plan se lo contaría a todo el mundo pero especialmente a Troy, quién me odiaría eternamente por "mentirle" algo que yo no hice por que fui ciento por ciento sincera con él. Pero ese es mi temor._

* * *

**Ryan ¬¬ Sharpay ¬¬ la madre de Ryan y Sharpay ¬¬ A re q ni apareció XD pro por eso ¬¬ se supone que es la madre ¬¬ jaja Estuve analizando todo y tuve la re duda. No se si va a ser Rypay o Troypay :S pro total falta para que se decida ****oficialmente...cuando me decida lo pongo en el lugar de "Fic: Rypay-Troypay" XD.**** espero que les guste (aunq sepa que me van a tirar con todas las verduras y frutas del mundo :P) aaah si me olvidaba de explicarles pq subi cap tan seguido...capaz que esta semana no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir y/o postear con todo el tema de la school entoncs dejo este cap...me ausento ocho años y los dejo con la intriga :P ree :P bueno espero postear prontito...besis byeee! **


	9. El descubrimiento

"El descubrimiento"

"El descubrimiento" 

Siempre oí hablar a la gente de la vida; es una montaña rusa, es un castigo, es un regalo, etc.

Sinceramente yo concuerdo con la teoría de la montaña rusa. Me pasa todo el tiempo. Y eso involucra mis peleas con Ryan.

Al día siguiente, después de haber pasado la peor noche de mi vida sin pegar un ojo, quise ir a hablar con Ryan.

Fui hasta su habitación pero, no me sorprendió, él no estaba allí.

Me fui a cambiar y salí rápidamente a buscarlo.

- Ryan está en la piscina con sus amigos, querida – Si, la voz de mi madre. Algo en su voz me llamó la atención. Tal vez lo dijo con un toque de advertencia, pero no me importó.

Iba caminando, buscándolo para aclarar todo aquello de una buena vez. Y de repente…lo encontré.

Estaba con Troy, Gabriella y Chad jugando voleibol acuático.

No se que fue lo que me impulsó, tal vez el hecho de que odié verlo jugar del lado de Gabriella (en todos los sentidos).

- Hola, Troy – le dediqué mi sonrisa más radiante y conquistadora.

- ah, Hola, Sharpay…- Me miró siquiera. En otro momento hubiera seguido de largo y no le hablaría más, pero en ese momento no.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Troy?- hice una mueca de tristeza tan excelente que me alegro de haberme quedado – Dijiste que me dirías "Sharp" – Terminé con una sonrisa de triunfo que se amplificó al ver los rostros de Gabriella y Ryan.

Troy se veía muy incómodo, miraba para todos lados.

- Si, claro. Lo olvidé…- Se aclaró la voz – Sharp. – Me sonrió de manera incómoda y continuó su juego.

Sin pensarlo ni dos veces, me lancé al agua.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

- Primero la cancha de baseball y ¿ahora esto?- El payaso de Chad. Le daría una golpiza pero…él no me importó en aquel momento.

- Vete a buscar a Taylor, que si yo fuese ella me buscaría a alguien más inteligente que tu - ¡Al fin! Por una vez en la vida, pude contestarle como quisiera y sin importarme.

Troy lanzó una risita contenida.

Fui hasta dónde estaba Troy.

- No me vuelvas a decir Sharpay ¿De acuerdo? - Mi turno, mi jugada, mis reglas.

Lo besé frente a Chad, Gabriella y especialmente frente a Ryan.

Lo peor no fue eso, a decir verdad no hubo nada malo hasta que sentí que un golpe en la cabeza.

Me volví hacia Ryan y Gabriella.

- no me hagan preguntarlo…- Suspiré.

Gabriella me lanzó agua.

- ¿Fuiste tu? – La miré como si fuese un bicho raro, como a un insecto – Ten cuidado la próxima ¿si?

Tomé a Troy de la mano y lo llevé fuera de la piscina.

- Creo que eso no fue muy bueno, Sharpay…- Decía Troy a cada rato.

Finalmente me volví hacia él.

- Troy ¿no me escuchaste? - Me acerqué más a el – No me digas Sharpay…

Me acerqué más lentamente hacia su rostro, sus labios.

- No – se alejó.

Me sentí humillada, rebajada y otras cosas más.

- Eres cómo Ryan, eres como todos los hombres…- Me lancé a llorar, eso no fue humillante fue muy humillante – Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías de mi? ¿Me utilizaste? ¿Por qué? Siempre fui sincera contigo…

Y de pronto sentí que me abrazaba.

- Lo siento, Sharp – Levanté mi rostro y vi como me sonreía.

- Lo lamento, Troy. Pero debes elegir…-Me libré de su abrazo.

- No puedes pedirme eso…- Replicó con otra sonrisa - ¿Elegir? ¿Entre tú y Gabriella?

- No me contestes ahora si no puedes. Te espero mañana en el campo de baseball ¿te parece? – Troy asintió y yo me fui caminando hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué, aparecieron miles de preguntas por parte de mis padres como: "¿Por qué estas empapada?" "¿Hablaste con tu hermano?" "¿Viste a Troy?"

Por suerte, pude evadir todas esas preguntas y subir tranquilamente los escalones. Pero la duda llegó cuando llegué a arriba. Mi mirada pasaba de mi habitación a la de Ryan y decidí la de Ryan, un último intento valía la pena.

Golpeé la puerta.

- Ryan, soy yo Sharpay. ¿Puedo pasar y hablar contigo? – Realmente quería y necesitaba hablar con él.

Nadie me respondió, creí que estaba dormido, así que entré en su habitación.

Ryan no estaba, pero descubrí su laptop abierta y un montón de papeles en el suelo.

Cerré su laptop y comencé a juntar los papeles, tal vez me lo agradecería. Pero la curiosidad otra vez me quemaba y decidí abrir un papel.

El papel cayó de mis manos, creo que fue de sorpresa o asombro, pero se que algo hizo en mí.

" Sharpay: Quiero decirte que voy a ayudarte, si es que quieres con tu plan. Esta carta podrá parecerte estúpida, pero no encuentro otra forma de decírtelo; Ya que bien sabes nos peleamos hace un par de horas…"

¿Aquello lo había escrito después de hablar con Gabriella?

Cuando iba a continuar o intentar leer la carta (estaba casi todo tachado) Ryan apareció.

- Ahora ¿quién se mete a mi cuarto sin permiso? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo golpee la puerta y además deberías agradecerme que cerré tu laptop que estaba prendida y junté tu desastre de papeles – También me crucé de brazos.

Vi cómo Ryan instantáneamente miró el papel que tenía abierto en la mano.

- ¿Que haces con eso? ¿Lo leíste? – me quitó el papel.

- ¿Qué hay si lo leí? – lo desafié.

- Nada – lo hizo un bollo y lo lanzó al cesto de basura – No tengo ganas de discutir, Sharp. ¿Puedes irte?

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No te enojes conmigo ¿si? – y me fui con la consciencia tranquila y a la vez no tanto.

¡Maldición! Me hubiese gustado leer el resto. Se que tendré otras oportunidades y no pienso desperdiciarlas. En cuanto a Troy…Creo que corre por su cuenta.

* * *

**Bueno este cap no me gustó mucho :P pro no se si a uds les va a gustar (espero que si :P) que dirá esa carta ¿no? ¿Que le psa a Troy ¬¬? Bueno nada más! un beso! byee! **


	10. ¿Quién es Mary?

¿Quién es Mary?

_Por el momento debo dejar de lado mis problemas con Ryan y Troy. Algo se presento esta mañana o mejor dicho alguien._

_Me desperté temprano, ya que esa tarde hablaría con Troy y quería estar lista desde bastante antes. Se que es algo loco, pero ¿qué chica no haría lo mismo?_

_La cuestión es que mientras elegía que me pondría esa tarde, tocaron mi puerta._

**¿Quién es?** – _Pregunté sin dar demasiada importancia_.

**Ryan Evans ¿te acuerdas, verdad?** - _¿desde cuando volvió a ser bromista conmigo? La verdad me tomó por sorpresa._

**Claro, eres mi hermano** – _sonreí mientras me miraba en el espejo - ¿Qué necesitas?_

**Pasar. ¿Se puede?** – _su voz parecía más cerca de lo que yo podría pensar._

**aguarda un segundo** – _me terminé de vestir y fui a abrirle la puerta_ – **ahora si. Pasa.**

_Entró y miró mi habitación como si nunca la hubiese visto antes._

**¿Qué?** – _le pregunté un poco impaciente. Hay momentos que me saca de mis casillas, tal y como ese._

**Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien** – _me sonrió._

_Pero lo conozco y se que había algo que no me decía_.

**Vamos, Ryan. En serio ¿Qué quieres? **– _fui a buscar unos zapatos en mi armario._

**¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?** – _me preguntó juntando sus manos_.

**Quedé con Leah y las demás, pero no les aseguré ¿por qué?**

**Te lo diré abajo ¿vienes?** – _extendió su mano. La verdad me asustaba bastante. Estaba realmente muy misterioso._

_Tomé su mano y juntos fuimos al piso de abajo. Allí había una chica de espaldas. ¡Oh, no! ¿Ryan había conseguido una novia? Pero…eso no debería preocuparme, si no alegrarme ¿verdad?_

_Ryan se alejó de mí y fue hasta esa extraña chica._

**Sharpay, ella es Mary. Mary, ella es mi hermana Sharpay de la que tanto te hablé – Explicaba con una sonrisa.**

- **Vaya, te ves mejor en persona** – _dijo Mary_ – **Ryan me mostró fotos tuyas, luces cómo una estrella de Hollywood **– _sonrió. Me dio la impresión de que era un poco falsa._

_**Mucho gusto, hum…** _- _adoro hacer eso, ya se que su nombre era Mary, pero a veces hay que demostrarle a la gente que no siempre te puedes acordar de ellos._

**Mary **– _ya florecía su lado oscuro._

**Ah, si, cierto. Lo lamento…Mary** – _al parecer no le agradó mucho, pero no me interesa._

**Iremos de picnic** – _dijo Ryan que después de largo tiempo habló._

**¡Genial!** – _Exclamé divertida_.

_Mary y Ryan se miraron confundidos por un momento. Lo noté claramente._

_El picnic fue muy divertido, pasamos un día excelente los cinco. Sí, nuestros padres también fueron._

_Ya habíamos dejado a Mary en su casa y ya llegábamos a la nuestra._

**Mary es genial ¿has visto el color de sus ojos? ¡Son marrones puros!** – _decía totalmente sonriente y feliz de la vida_ – **Sharp ¿me estás escuchando?**

_Tengo que empezar a fingir mejor que lo escucho._

**-Si.**

**- ¿Y qué es lo que decía?**

**Mary, Mary y más Mary** – _expliqué con una sonrisa_ - **¿Me equivoqué?**

**No, pero creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Dijiste: Troy, Troy, Troy?** – _Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

**Hijos, ya basta. Parecen un par de niños** –_ Mi madre se volvió hacia Ryan y a mi._

**Bien. Ya llegamos** – _anunció mi padre._

_Todos bajamos del auto._

**¿De dónde salió esa Mary?** – _pregunté llena de curiosidad que no pude retener más. Entramos en la casa._

¿**De dónde salió ese Troy?** – _me respondió con otra pregunta. Odio cuando hace eso._

**Troy viene de la sec… ¡oh, por dios! ¡Troy!** _– lo había olvidado por completo. Debía verlo_ _en el campo de baseball hacia más de una hora._

**¿Qué te pasa?** – _me preguntó Ryan algo confundido._

**Debí encontrarme con él hace un par de horas** – _le expliqué con algo de tristeza_ – **Pero ya es tarde.**

_Ryan se encogió de hombros._

-**Mal por ti y por Troy** – _me guiñó un ojo_ – **te veo luego** – _subió las escaleras_.

**no creas ni por un segundo que te vas a ir sin contestarme** – _lo señalé y lo miré de manera sospechosa._

**¿En serio?** – _siguió hasta su habitación._

**¡¡Ryan Evans!!** – _me adelanté un par de pasos para ir a buscarlo pero pensándolo bien, no era lo mejor que podría hacer. _

_Debo averiguar quien es Mary de inmediato y para ser sincera ya encontraré mis propios medios. En lo que a Troy se refiere, debo buscarlo y disculparme con él. Tal vez…ya tenga la respuesta._

* * *

**No se uds pro a mi me enkntó el cap esa Mary ¬¬ XD Me mata esa pelea de Ryan y Sharpay ¡es super graciosa! :P Sobre mi otro fic: "Secretos de la secundaria..." voy a seguirlo en cuanto pueda, espero que les guste este cap y el Oneshot Ryapay que hize MUY PRONTO vendrán MÁS. Besooo! **


	11. Extraños sentimientos

"Extraños Sentimientos" 

Descubrí finalmente quien es Mary, y la verdad no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Pero además de descubrir la identidad de Mary…Descubrí algo más.

….

"Mis medios" no eran nada más y nada menos que mis amigas.

Las mandé a investigar sobre la vida de Mary.

Me trajeron la información de inmediato.

Sharpay, no tienes más de que preocuparte…- dijo Leah - está de novia con un tal Jimmy.

Sonreí de manera maliciosa.

Gracias, chicas. Ahora debo ir a hablar con Ryan - Y con fotos en mano fui rápidamente a la habitación de Ryan.

Cuando llegué, entré sin golpear la puerta.

¡Hey, me estoy cambiando! - Gritó y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Apúrate, Ryan. Es importante - le dije sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Listo - me abrió la puerta nuevamente.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mary estaba de novia?- le pregunté mostrándole una foto de Mary con Jimmy.

Se encogió de hombros.

Ni lo sabía. La conocí hace dos días ¿Qué esperabas? - me respondió.

¿y te gustó? ¿La querías como tu novia? - le pregunté sin ocultar la rabia que tenía.

¿Qué hay si me gustó?- Se acercó más a mí con enojo.

¡Responde, Ryan! - no pude evitar gritarle en ese momento.

¡si! Después de tanto tiempo descubrí que había alguien más además de t…

Un silencio se produjo.

Me miró a los ojos y luego se alejó.

¿De…? - Le pregunté sin poder evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de mi corazón.

Dejémoslo así, Sharpay. Por favor - pude notar que sus ojos se humedecieron.

Sin saber bien por qué lo abracé con fuerza.

Te quiero, Ry - unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Y yo a ti, Sharp - me abrazó

Pero en ese entonces, mi madre apareció.

¡Qué bueno que ya no estén peleados! - se unió a nosotros y nos abrazó.

Mamá, nos asfixias - le dije sonriendo y secándome algunas lágrimas.

Riendo nos soltó.

Me miró cómo recordando algo.

¡ah! Troy llamó esta mañana mientras dormías.

¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? Te dejó algo dicho ¿verdad? - le pregunté con una curiosidad que jamás pude llegar a sentir.

No. No en todo. Sólo dijo que probablemente pasaría a verte esta tarde…o mañana.

Grité totalmente feliz, y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

No había notado que mi madre me había seguido.

Lamentablemente, no será esta tarde - dijo desde la puerta - Debemos ir a una cena muy importante de tu padre - Se dio media vuelta para irse.

¿Mamá? - sentí que había algo más por decir.

¿Si, hija? - se volvió nuevamente.

¿Y si me quedó? - le pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

Mi madre no respondió, se limitó a mirarme con advertencia.

…

No se cuanto va a quedar postergado el tema mío y de Troy, pero espero que no sea mucho. Ahora creo que surgió un sentimiento que jamás creí que podría sentir o que lo negué la vida entera y ahora surge con más fuerza. Sea como sea…Estoy en la cuerda floja.

* * *

**Perdonen que sea tan corto!! la vdda no tenía mucha inspiración pero espero que les haya gustado y voy a hacer UNA ACLARACIÓN por las dudas: ESTE ES UN FIC TROYPAY-RYPAY XD Besos dejenn reviewws en este y en los otroos :P Byeee! **


	12. Ya no me importa nada

Ya no me importa nada

Hubiese deseado no estar en aquel lugar aquel día. ¿Saben el motivo? Si piensan en Ryan…no se equivocaron. Y si piensan en Troy tampoco. ¿Gabriella? Creo que fue la base del problema.

…..

Recibí una llamada de Troy, debía verlo en 10 minutos por la cocina.

Pero cuando iba de camino, me crucé con algo desagradable.

Ryan hablaba (gracias a dios que solo eso) con Gabriella. Pero no solo me molestó que aún se hablasen, si no el hecho de que Gabriella lo miraba como algo más que una amiga y Ryan parecía corresponderle.

En mí florecieron los celos.

¿Celos? ¿Por qué?

Igualmente no tuve más remedio que darme media vuelta y seguir con mi camino.

Pero, mientras iba caminando, aquella escena no paraba de cruzarse en mi mente y causaba en mí algo muy extraño que ya había experimentado días anteriores (aunque me cueste admitirlo).

No paraba de pensar y preguntarme -¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos?-, -¿Ese chico era Ryan?-.

Sin dudas que lo era. Puedo identificar a mi propio hermano. Con aquel color de ojos tan llenos de paz y cariño, su cabello dorado como el mío y su muy identificable gorra. Aunque lo único que no pude identificar en él fue el sentimiento que parecía revelar.

A fin de cuentas. ¿Qué me importaba? No, debía importarme ¡por dios! ¡Es mi hermano!

Y al pensar aquello más de un millón de veces, regresé corriendo como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

Cuando volví, ya no estaban. Pero podía ver la silueta de Ryan (por suerte solo) alejándose directamente a casa.

No se por qué, pero quise alcanzarlo, y continué corriendo.

Después de tanto correr y correr, lo alcancé y me lancé sobre él haciéndolo caer sobre el pasto.

Sharp. ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó mirándome preocupadamente.

No lo sé, Ry - hablaba con dificultad, el correr tanto me había destruido por completo. Pero no me importaba.

Aún así le sonreí radiantemente.

Ryan me devolvió la sonrisa.

no me importa nada - dije mirándolo a los ojos.

¿A que te refieres? - me preguntó algo desconcertado pero a la vez sonriendo.

Creo que…Te amo - dije sin poder creérmelo.

Ryan se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos.

Pero que siga soñando si pensaba decir algo en ese momento. Jamás fui tan sincera en mi vida. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Me miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego sonrió.

Así pasamos varios segundos, solo mirándonos a los ojos. Hasta que finalmente analicé la situación. Enamorarme de él… ¿era bueno o malo?

Totalmente avergonzada, me levanté y salí corriendo a la casa.

Sharp! ¡Sharpay! - gritaba Ryan mientras me alejaba. Pero no pensaba volverme. Tenía que analizar lo que había pasado y pensar si realmente era verdad.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación a recapacitar, en ese entonces sonó mi celular.

hola? - pregunté.

-"hola. ¿Qué pasó que no viniste?" - claro, Troy. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿la verdad?

oh, un pequeño problema con algunas cosas - a veces soy buena mintiendo, otras no. Como aquel momento.

- "Ah. Escúchame…ya tomé una decisión. Te espero mañana por la tarde en el campo de golf. No faltes ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien - le contesté sin pensarlo.

"entonces, hasta mañana. No me falles. Un beso"- y cortó al comunicación.

Recién cuando corté la comunicación me di cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

¿Qué pasaba si Troy me elegía a mí? ¿Debería elegir yo, a partir de allí, entre mi hermano y Troy?

……

No se si me importa o no, pero creo que debería importarme. Este tema empezó a tornarse grave y peligroso. Aún así…no me arrepiento de NADA

S.E

* * *

**Espero que els haya gustado (y se que de sobra a ls rypay's :P) para ls Troypay's : NO SE ASUSTEN!! (ya avise mil quinientas veces ESTE FIC ES: RYPAY-TROYPAY) disfruten el cap, creo q en mucho tiempo no voy a poder postear pero ... bueno. Cuidense! un besooo!! byee! **


	13. Decisiones

"Decisiones"

_**En este momento no me encuentro segura de nada. Realmente estoy sola. El solo hecho de ver a Ryan me despierta millones de recuerdos y preguntas. ¿Por qué dije aquello? ¿Qué es lo que siento por él ahora mismo? ¿Será que él sentía lo mismo? ¿Pero qué es ese sentimiento? Todas esas preguntas una y otra vez por mi mente. ¿Qué hay de Troy? Ya lo sabrán. En cuanto a mí…no estoy muy segura.**_

**…**

_Al fin pude cumplir con mi palabra sin que algo malo sucediera. Fui al campo de golf el día y horario que Troy me había dicho._

_Mientras caminaba, no paraba de pensar. Y apropósito eso es lo último que he estado haciendo todos estos días. Pensar._

_Llegué. Todo se veía vacío ni un alma podría estar allí. Cuando volteé hacia las gradas, lo vi. Mirándose los zapatos para golf italianos con gesto pensativo._

- **¿Cuánto por tu pensamiento?** - _grité desde donde estaba._

_Troy levantó su cabeza y se volvió en la dirección que yo estaba. Sonrió._

_Se levantó, bajó de las gradas hasta llegar hasta mí y cuando estuvo frente a mí, finalmente habló._

- **Tomé una decisión sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez, Sharp** - _El sol daba más brillo a su rostro y daba un tono más claro a aquellos increíbles ojos por los que tanto tiempo me rendí._

- **Entonces, me gustaría saber…**- _En ese momento mi mente volvió a formular preguntas nuevamente. No las recuerdo con exactitud pero, eran aterradoras._

**- Primero que nada quiero que sepas el Por qué de mi decisión** - _Asentí levemente con la cabeza y él continuó_ - **Estuve analizando todos los momentos de mi vida y llegué a la conclusión de que no podría vivir mejor sin esa persona. Aun que tenga puntos de vista diferentes a los míos, comparte todo conmigo y yo no busco un alma gemela, busco a alguien que se robe mi corazón y que me acompañe siempre…**

_Volví a asentir. Ahora estaba confundida. Si era Gabriella… ¿Por qué Troy me había citado tantas veces? Y si era yo… Estaba perdida._

-** Te elegí a ti, Sharpay Evans** - _Al oír esas palabras salir de su boca fue como un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez. ¿En que me había metido?_

**-¿A- a mi?** - _pregunté atónita, recién podía recuperar el habla._

_Una responsabilidad que nunca creí que podría tener se apoderó de mí._

- **Si, a ti** - _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y frotó sus labios contra los míos. La sensación que tuve fue de gran felicidad al principio, ese había sido mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón, que me elija entre todas y por fin y completamente se cumplía._

_Pero por otro lado, estaba Ryan. Él ya lo sabía, sabía que yo lo amaba y sabía que tarde o temprano aquello sucedería._

- **¿Tú ya me elegiste?** - _Preguntó mirándome a los ojos tiernamente pero con una sonrisa que expresaba picardía._

_Un segundo. ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de preguntarme?!_

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar aquello?_

_No quería contestarle así que solo lo besé. Eso a él podría significarle un sí, pero yo aún no le di una respuesta clara._

_Horas más tarde, me acompañó hasta mi casa._

**- Mañana mi papá quería hacer una salida familiar y comer algo fuera de Alburquerque ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?**

- **Hum…me temo que no podré, Troy. Además, disfruta ese día con tus padres** - _Le sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente._

- **Entiendo **- _Me dio un beso en los labios_ - **Espero verte pronto…adiós** - _se fue._

_Me quedé largo rato observándolo hasta que finalmente se alejó._

_Cuando iba a entrar en mi casa oí que alguien me llamaba._

_Me volví hacia esa persona y era…Gabriella Montez, mirándome de manera triste y apenada. _

- **Supongo que estarás más que feliz. Ya tienes tu premio** - _me dijo con cierta amargura._

- **¿Lo dices por Troy?** - _Me encogí de hombros_ - **No lo considero un premio. Es un buen chico.**

- **Si no lo quieres, déjalo en paz. No quiero que lo lastimes**…- _Su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada y temblorosa. ¿Estaría a punto de llorar? Bah, se lo merecía. Después de todo me lo debía._

- **¿De qué estás hablando?** - _Pregunté algo asustada._

-** Sé lo que te sucede con Ryan. No sólo los vi la otra vez, si no que también los oí o mejor dicho…Te oí.**

_Me quedé paralizada ante las palabras de Gabriella. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Me había oído? ¿Me había visto? ¿Me estaría amenazando?_

-** No se de que estás hablando, Gabriella. ¿Ya estás loquita por que te quité a Troy?** - _Mi voz se lleno de falsa pena y venganza renaciente._

- **Di lo que quieras pero yo se lo que vi y oí** - _Se dio media vuelta para irse._

- **Fíjate a quién le creerá Troy, Gabriella. ¿A ti, que representarás el papel de la pobre boba que fue abandonada por su novio? ¿Ó a mí, la chica rica, bonita a quién él eligió personalmente? **- _Me sentí irreconocible. Después de tanto tiempo, la antigua Sharpay resurgía de las cenizas cómo un fénix._

_Gabriella se volvió nuevamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso fue todo lo que hizo, luego dio otra media vuelta y se fue._

_Yo suspiré aliviada y entré finalmente en mi casa._

_Había pasado un reto ¿no es así? Pero aún quedaba el reto más grande, tomar de una vez y para siempre... Mi elección._

**…**

**_Cómo ya dije falta mi decisión, mi elección, mi "para siempre" y tal vez me llevé más tiempo de lo que necesito. Pero…seguramente valdrá la pena (¿?)_**

* * *

waaaa!! espero que les haya gustado el super cap jeje Pobre Sharp!! indecisa !

y Troy..Romanticooo!! XD

Genteee! ya se va acercando el final :S :S pro bueno...valió la pena ¿no?

bueno...ahora sí. Perdonen la tardanza pero el estudio me tiene asi jeje

Espero poder postear prontito. Besos. Uyy casi me olvido! Por ahí mañana subo capen "de que serías capaz?" es una de mis favoritas y es más... no sben lo que va a pasar!bueno si no saben pero va a estar muy pero muy bueno!

ya esta ya me voy jeje

cuidense y disfruten todos los días.

Byee!


	14. Después de todo

"Después de todo"

Después de todo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre.

Si debo enumerarlas me pierdo en la cuenta, pero no importa.

Ryan: el cambia mi vida todos los días de mi vida…con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz. Sencillamente es él. Por que es mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amor ya no secreto.

Troy: él hace que todos los años que pasé enamorada valgan la pena…Las peleas, los gritos, los secretos, ¡todo! Pero ahora solo queda compartir nuevos días.

Chad: Hoy Troy no se hubiese compadecido de mí si Chad no me molestase. No es que lo quiera, pero debo agradecerle eso ¿o no?

Gabriella: ahora mismo se deben preguntar ¿Qué hace ella en todo esto? Pero la verdad es que ella fue quien más me ayudó, incluso más que Ryan. Ella se acercó a mí y me dijo todas las verdades y me hizo comprender lo que hoy sé.

Quizá esto no valga la pena pero es un recuento antes de tomar la decisión…Mi decisión.

….

Era una mañana de domingo, faltaba poco tiempo para volver a clases, pero ya no importaba se acercaba el último año y sabía cuanto me preocuparía por el vestuario. Pero no me preocuparía JAMÁS por decisiones como esta. Aprendí la lección.

- Ry, ¿me preparas una tostada? - pregunté a Ryan que estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno.

- Sharp, - me miró con aquellos ojos impresionantes, pero algo sucedía…

Me volví hacia él.

- siéntate…- me señaló la silla y después de haberme sentado el se sentó a mi lado - Es hora de hablar de lo que sucedió…

Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero era imposible. Ese era el momento. Debía enfrentar lo que sea.

- Adelante - dije con una firmeza que creí que jamás saldría de mi boca.

- No sé que es lo que está pasando…estoy confundido…yo, yo…- No hacía falta que diga más. Lo entendía perfectamente. Yo había pasado por lo mismo.

- No digas más, Ry…- mis dedos rozaron suavemente sus labios. Temblaba. No de miedo ni nada que se le parezca. Jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho y comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

- Pero, pero…tenemos que aclarar todo esto, Sharp - se veía como un niño perdido entre la gente y sin saber que hacer.

- Bésame, Ry -no terminé de entender por qué dije aquello.

Ryan se veía más nervioso a cada segundo y lo que le dije lo hizo quedarse paralizado.

- Sharp, yo…

Tuve que besarlo yo. Ese beso se extendió por un tiempo, ni siquiera parecía real, era como un sueño. El miedo había desaparecido en él, y en mí.

La cocina vacía ya no existía, en su lugar aparecieron nubes, un arco iris y los rayos del sol por encima de nosotros. Realmente fue un momento mágico. Lástima que no duró por mucho.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien, Sharp - dijo tiempo después de aquel memorable momento haciendo que aquel especie de cielo se convierta en la realidad nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? - pude apenas preguntar - ¿y que hay de nosotros? ¿Me amas, Ry?

Silencio.

- Ryan, ¿me amas? - la desesperación se apoderó de mí.

Ryan se levantó, me miró y por fin habló:

- ¿De qué quieres la tostada? - preguntó con expresión de piedra.

- olvídalo - me levanté haciendo caer la silla y salí de allí tan rápido como pude.

En mi habitación, me lancé sobre mi cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada. Sí, adivinaron. Lloraba. Lloraba desconsoladamente y sin miedo de sí me oía o no.

De repente, mi celular sonó.

No le presté atención pero cuando comenzó a sonar repetitivamente tuve que tomarlo.

Miré detenidamente el mensaje.

De: Troy

Mensaje: ¿Dónde estás? Quiero que me respondas lo que te dije la otra vez.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui al baño para lavarme la cara y cambiarme. Iría a ver a Troy.

Tiempo más tarde, bajé las escaleras y me topé de golpe con Ryan.

- Permiso - dije con la voz ronca.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? - preguntó el con cara de preocupado.

- No. ¿Habría motivos? - pregunté mirándolo amenazadoramente - muévete Ryan debo ir a ver a Troy.

Ryan no se movió.

- ¿Es por lo que te dije? - ay, no, Ry, no fue eso. Está todo bien. ¡Bah! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? - No quise lastimarte…- eso fue conmovedor, pero tardío.

- ya está, ya pasó. ¿Me dejas pasar o no? - miré el techo. Las malditas ganas de querer llorar me atacaron allí mismo.

- Sharp, yo no…- lo hice a un lado y seguí mi camino. ¿Para que oírlo? Ya no valía mi tiempo. Siempre sería así…Excusas vacías.

- ¡Hey, Sharpay! ¡Espera! - gritaba fuertemente, pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta dejándolo atrás.

Ya estaba afuera, respiraba entrecortadamente pero respiraba aire nuevo.

Levanté la vista y vi a Troy sonriendo y agitando el brazo como saludándome.

Y otra vez las ganas de llorar. Ese día creo que estaba un poquito sensible.

Me acerqué más. Cuándo estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo abracé fuertemente.

- Buenos días a ti también - dijo riendo, pero cuando vio que estaba llorando me miró seriamente - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No - dije con la voz quebrada e intentando sonreír y sonar segura como siempre. Pero no lo conseguí. Ya no era aquella chica que antes se guardaba todo y cargaba todo sobre su espalda. Ahora volaba entre las nubes, librándome de todo lo que me hacía daño - Te amo, Troy.

Troy me dio un dulce beso en los labios, fue corto pero significativo.

- Y…- me sequé las lágrimas - Yo también te elijo - le dije sonriendo temblorosamente.

Troy siguió en silencio pero me abrazó.

- Lo sabía. ¿Qué otro podía ser? - Tal vez… ¿Ryan?

Ahora ya tomé mi decisión. Lo que queda es obra del destino o de lo que sea. Elegí a Troy, pero Ryan…no se borrará jamás de mi corazón.

--FIN--

**Que tristezaa! terminoo :( pero... si quieren puedo hacer una secuela Espero que les haya gustado a todos! gracias x los 59 reviews hasta ahora valieron muxo **

**:D besoss!! dejen reviews si les gustó...acepto TODAS sus opiniones (ya sean criticas, sugerencias, etc) ;) **

**byee! **


End file.
